I'll Always Need You
by storyteller362
Summary: Isabel and Elena are sick but even after Isabel is better Elena is still ill. What happens if it's just more than a simple stomach flu? Elena and Isabel have some bonding time. Reviews are always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'll Always Need You**

 **Rating: K+ for some themes**

 **Note 1:** **Isabel and Elena are sick but even after Isabel is better Elena is still ill. What happens if it's just more than a simple stomach flu?**

 **Note 2: Some Spanish/Mexican notes I've picked up on.**

None for this chapter!

 **Note: 3: Fixed some grammar and would like to point out future setting.**

* * *

The bucket was filled with a yellow and slightly greenish color. Both Elena and Isabel lurched forward from their respective spaces on the couch.

"The stomach flu, both of them," said the castle doctor. "Make sure they get plenty of fluids and lot of rest."

Both Elena and Isabel moaned at the same time as they smiled weakly at one another. Isabel promptly puked into a bucket that Gabe handed her. Elena puked into another that he had also given her. Both Luisa and Francisco were given instruction on what to. They didn't really pay any attention to everyone else in the room. Both girls just paying more attention to each other. Francisco gave Gabe the order to check on them once every hour. Then they would check on them before helping them to bed.

Isabel burped as Elena threw up into her bucket. They waited until everyone was out of the room before Isabel climbed onto her sister's couch. They were gathered in the sitting room as the doctor had checked them. Isabel rested her head against Elena as they started to talk to one another.

"You feeling any better?" asked Elena after trying to rest her pounding head by leaning back. Isabel only copied her sisters move as they smiled at one another.

"No, you?" asked Isabel before as they leaned back against the couch. Of course they weren't better, but at least they were together while sick. Isabel puked into the bucket as she got some water to get rid of the sour taste. Elena just stroked her sister's hair with a smile on her face. It had been a long time since they had seen one another. Elena was determined not to miss a second of her sister's life.

They don't know when exactly they got sick, but Elena started feeling it first. As soon as she got up every morning her nausea came and then the puking. Since the flu was going around she must have picked it up on one of her many adventures. Isabel started feeling badly the next week. Elena thankful that the others didn't get sick. Then simultaneously, both girls puked into their buckets as Elena started to shake against her sister.

Isabel got up and found a light blanket to lay over themselves. Even with their robes on over pajamas, they were still cold. The blanket was the same one their mother would use when either one of them got sick. Even Esteban was comforted with the wild pattern.

"Tell me about school,'' said Elena gently as she played with her sister's hair. Isabel always liked it when Elena would play with her hair.

"It's okay. I get good grades and I beat Alejandra Gomez in the spelling bee last week," said Isabel as she clutched the bucket closer to her. Whoever, was stuck cleaning these would not have a fun job. It was good to see Alejandra finally miss a word. She had been spelling all of the words right for the past month. It was about time someone else won. "What about you, how did your meeting with King Eduardo and Prince Antonio go?"

Last week Elena had a meeting with the two over a lunch while she was at school. Elena wanted to pull her out for her to get a good grip on how to be a ruler. Luisa stressed that Isabel should be getting an education instead. The 13 year old needed experience in both school and being a royal. The meeting was rather uneventful, if a bit dull, as King Eduardo wasn't the greatest speaker. Antonio was only trying to impress her the entire time, which didn't really work.

"It was okay. Prince Antonio asked about courting me before he left," said Elena remembering that pit in her stomach form. Or maybe it was the fact that all he was doing was flirting with her rather than talk about a trade agreement. Or it could have been her stomach churning from the vomit forming.

"I don't think you should," said Isabel surprising the older girl. Elena only clutched her stomach for a moment before the feeling passed. "If you marry a prince from another country, you would have to leave. I wouldn't want you leaving but to stay here with me."

"I'd like to stay with you too," she said kissing her forehead. Elena pulled the bucket up to her face as she puked into it. Isabel rubbed her stomach as she could feel her stomach settle. At least they would be sick together.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised myself that I wouldn't turn this into something complicated. Apparently I break promises to myself. This turned out different I thought it would.**

 **Some Spanish/Mexican notes I've picked up on.**

quien: who

Gracias señora Torres para todo. Si pudiera, me gustaría mantener esto entre nosotros: Thanks Mrs Torres for everything. If you could, I would like to keep this between us

Lo se: I know

* * *

Isabel and Elena were in the library together as they looked for a certain book. The book in question was a book about other princesses from other kingdoms. In about a week or so some princesses were coming to meet with Elena about some kind of alliance. So they had to their research. Even Isabel was curious to know if any of them were young like she was. With them was Gabe and Mateo as they helped look for said book.

Mateo was in the back of the stacks near the stain glass window. Elena standing on a rolling ladder looking at the top shelves. Isabel on the ground looking on the lower shelves. Gabe searching near the front shelves. It had to be around here somewhere. Isabel looked up at her sister hoping she had some luck before noticing that Elena was become unfocused.

"Elena!" cried out Isabel as she could only watch in horror as the older girl fainted from near the top of the ladder. Mateo came running from the back of the library. In one quick move Gabe rushed over to catch her as she landed in his open arms. Isabel raced over to her sister as Gabe set her down on the floor keeping one hand on the small of her back. Isabel hugged her sister concerned. "What happened?"

"Oh, Isa I don't know," she said as she clutched her stomach. Isabel pulled away from her sister thanking Gabe for catching her in time. Elena pulled away from her sister leaving Isabel confused before vomit escaped from her sister's lips. Some of which landed on Isabel's shoes. "Oh Isa I'm so sorry."

Isabel only shook her head not to apologize as she hugged her sister making sure she was alright. She didn't want to let go as she made sure Elena was standing straight and focused again.

"Can you walk Elena?" asked Gabe as Isabel gave her a handkerchief holding her sisters other hand.

"How are you still sick? Isabel got better and you should have too," said Mateo as he finished scanning her with his tamborita. "I'm going to get another potion to see if it'll help."

With that Mateo went down to his workshop in the castle. Gabe only shook his head thinking that there wasn't a potion for everything. Isabel held her sisters hand as she didn't want to leave her. Then she realized that she would have to get her grandparents and Elena probably couldn't walk well on shaky feet. With much deliberation she decided that she would have to leave her sister.

"I'm going to get abuela and abuelo," insisted Isabel as she turned toward the door. "Gabe can you bring her to her room?"

"Of course," he remarked as he lifted her gracefully from the ground. Isabel nodded at Gabe treating her gently, before running looking for Esteban and her grandparents somewhere in the castle. She searched the kitchens for abeula and then the study for Esteban and abeulo. Until finally, she remembered them meeting with the king of Enchancia. She found them talking with the king in the sitting room with his wife, Queen Miranda, about some trade agreement.

All of them looked over at her with Esteban giving her a look to stay quiet.

"Abuelo, abuela, Esteban, Elena fainted in the library," she said as she looked at the man with an apologetic look. Luisa stood up ready to help her granddaughter. "I'm sorry King Roland but my sister doesn't feel well today. "

He only nodded understandingly and Queen Miranda only looked sympathetic.

"I think Esteban and Francisco can finish with the paperwork," said Luisa, "I have to go look after my granddaughter. I'm so sorry for the interruption."

"Oh go ahead," said Queen Miranda understandingly, "I would do the same thing for my daughters."

Isabel explained what happened in the library as tears formed in her eyes to Luisa. She didn't want to lose Elena as Luisa only comforted Isabel. They headed right to Elena's bedroom with Gabe already in there sitting there at the edge of her bed. His hand on her forehead checking her temperature then testing her pulse. He looked up at both of them before walking over and giving his brief analysis.

"She has no fever and her pulse is fine," he said worry across his face. Isabel only frowned at him, unable to believe it, Elena just fainted. He only looked apologetic as she sat next to her sister as she watched Elena become short of breath.

"Isa," said Elena as she touched her sisters hand with a small smile on her face. Isabel only took a shaky breath as she held her hand back and squeezed it. Elena looked up at her the other two people next to her bed. "Abuela, Gabe."

With that Elena puked onto the floor trying to avoid the others shoes. Gabe excused himself to get the castle doctor. Luisa excused herself to get Francisco and Esteban as both Roland and Miranda should be gone by now. They were finalizing documents when Isabel came bursting in.

Isabel stroked her sisters hand hoping nothing serious was happening. She hoped it was just her stomach flu that came back. The castle doctor Sergio Ortiz waltzed into the room with Gabe right behind him. He gave them both a look to leave but Isabel was firm to stay as did Gabe.

"Elena," said Sergio, "can you describe your symptoms to me?"

"I just felt really lightheaded and then fainted. I vomited and…" She looked helplessly at Gabe and Isabel who were there. Isabel only held her sisters hand as she bit her bottom lip as she noticed that other things were going wrong with Elena.

"Elena you haven't been acting like yourself," said Isabel as she noticed, "ever since your stomach flu. She hasn't been eating normally either."

"I see," said doctor Ortiz as he wrote down what she said. A crinkle of worry crossed his face. "Why don't both of you wait outside the door as I see what is wrong with her."

Isabel defeated only sat there stonily as Gabe only took her hand. When they got out there Esteban, Luisa, and Francisco stood outside as well. Naomi was even standing there having been notified that something was wrong with Elena. Isabel shrugged as Gabe leaned against the door giving the doctor and Elena privacy.

After about an hour Doctor Ortiz opened the door and Gabe nearly fell from leaning against the door. Doctor Ortiz came out with a grim look on his face. Isabel only found herself turning white at how serious he looked at them. Around her everyone shared a look of confusion and concern.

"What's wrong with my sister?" demanded Isabel fearful for her life. Elena couldn't get too sick and… No, Isabel was not going to think like that. Elena would be fine and they could go out on an adventure next week. Naomi and Francisco shared a look over concern as did the rest of the family. Mateo came back with a vile of something to give Elena for her fainting spell, but quickly pocketed it at the idea of using magic to cure an illness.

"I tried my best to figure out what is wrong. I can only think that this is a disease that I haven't really dealt with-"

"A disease?" said both Gabe, Mateo, Naomi, and Isabel. Luisa touched a hand to her chest and Francisco leaned on Esteban not sure where this might be going.

"She's getting sick and her body is just slowing down on her. Some nausea, fatigue, short of breath, not eating normally, sore everywhere. It sounds like it could be food poisoning or otherwise. If it gets worse, please come find me. I'm going to send up the village doctor to double check over her. It'll be Senora Jimena Torres."

Before she knew it, Isabel was crying tears running down her cheeks. She just got her sister back and now she might be dying. Naomi hugged her as Luisa put her hands on both of their shoulders. All of the boys were blinking back what looked like tears. Isabel ran in as she sat next to Elena as she just seemed woozy, puking into a bucket.

"You're going to be okay Elena," said Isabel as she gave her sister a side hug. She sat with Elena while they waited for the village doctor to get here.

It took Senora Torres about an hour to get to the palace. She had been with a woman that had been bleeding from her ears. Isabel instantly liked Senora Torres as she held herself better, like she knew what she was doing. Her wide smile stretched from ear to ear as they let her in. Then Isabel had to leave her sisters side as she requested for privacy.

They all stood enough for an hour before her abuelo and Esteban had to go finish the paperwork for the trade agreement. Gabe had to excuse himself to do his rounds, but he said he would be back quickly. Mateo went back to his work space and had to leave for home. Only Luisa and Naomi remained outside the door with her. Why she couldn't stay with Elena, she didn't understand but only waited holding her breath every so often.

"What!?" cried out Elena from the other side of the door. Isabel felt her heart skip at what she could be surprised about. Elena was probably panicking on the other side of the door. Senora Torres opened the door and Isabel ran in. For a moment she hated the doctor for giving them bad news before she even gave them a report.

"Elena," she said going over to her sister and hugging her. Elena sat propped up in her bed a stunned look on her face. Isabel put her arms around her sister unable to bring herself to let go. Elena only touched her hand as they shared a look.

"Well I'm happy to tell you that it's not a life threatening disease that Doctor Ortiz thought it was," said Senora Torres. "She's not really sick."

"Is she cured?" pressed Naomi as Luisa tried to calm herself down at the anxiety it might be causing her.

"Well she won't feel good for a while," admitted Senora Torres.

"You said she wasn't really sick," protested Isabel as she held her sister closer to her. Isabel only looked at the doctor unsure what to make of her now. She had that friendly smile that only kept things from her.

"Well she's not really sick, but she'll feel bad for a while- at least five months," said the doctor meeting Luisa's eye. Isabel watched her grandmother's face change from confusion to it dawning on her what happened. Isabel only looked confused at that statement. Elena was going to be sick for five months and then magically feel better? She looked at Naomi who only looked confused as well.

Luisa looked at the girls and focused for a moment.

"Gracias Senora Torres para todo. Si esta bien con used, me gustaria tener esto entre nosotros," said Luisa as she turned to the girls. Senora Torres only nodded confirming the question. "Isabel can show you-"

"No I want to know what is wrong with Elena," she protested as Elena only cleared her throat awkwardly. Luisa only sent Naomi to go with Senora Torres out of the room. It was quiet between all of the woman in the room. Isabel only looked at her grandmother from the hugging position.

"Elena," said Luisa with a stern voice. "I'm happy for you, I truly am, but quien?"

Isabel only watched as her sister shrunk back a little withdrawn. That never happened with Elena, she was always confident. This wasn't her sister and she wanted to know what was wrong.

"What's going? Elena you're not acting like yourself. Por favor tell me what is wrong," said the 13 year old softly at por favor. Her voice strong and confident as she looked at her sister and grandmother. Why did she have to be left out of the loop? She stared at all of them challenging her to give an answer.

It was silent like there was a secret that nobody was supposed to know. Frustrated, Isabel stamped her foot down. There wasn't supposed to be secrets between any of them and now they had one. She hated it. Especially since it seemed to be made right in front of her.

"Tell me," she warned once again before giving all of them the silent treatment and search for her own answers.

"Isa," said Elena with a voice that screamed she would get no answers. Then Elena surprised her as she put her hand on her stomach. "Isa I'm embarazada- I'm going to have a baby and you're going to be an aunt."

At this Isabel felt like someone dumped cold water on her. Shock ran through the young girl at the idea that her sister would have a baby. She separated from her and looked surprised. Then the thought of having a baby around would be fun. When the baby was old enough, she could teach it everything she knew. The thought of being an aunt sounded so exciting as she could play with the baby and dress and feed. Oh this was so exciting, how come abuela wasn't excited?

Then it dawned on her why. Elena wasn't married and that's why her grandmother demanded who.

"Wait who's the dad?" She sincerely hoped that it wasn't Prince Alonso from the stories that Elena told her. They've had a few meetings on and off within the last couple of years. He wasn't exactly very friendly with Isabel the last time they meet. He wouldn't be any fun to have around. Then Elena would have to leave Avalor for Cordoba. Elena remained quiet as Isabel put a hand on her sister's stomach.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Luisa smartly looking pointedly at Elena. Naomi came back into the room to listen in to the rest of the conversation.

Elena remained quiet as Isabel realized that it might actually be Prince Alonso. Then the horrible thought that he had left her. Elena took a long breath as she closed her eyes ready for someone to yell or protest. Just a name would be nice. Elena meet her eyes as she nodded to just tell them. Nobody would be angry with her.

"IhavebeendoingitwithGabeforawhile."

"Who?" they asked at once. Elena only took another breath ready to burst.

"Gabe. It's Gabe, Gabe, the dad is Gabe, we've been sneaking around for the last 10 months. We slept together three or four times already." Elena's hands flew up to cover her mouth from the outburst.

At this Isabel only let out a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Prince Alonso and then gaped at Gabe. Not that he was a bad guy or anything. On the contrary, she rather liked him as he would help her with her inventions. To have a baby with him though? She never thought of him as a dad before. Then again he did mention having younger siblings.

"Elena!" gasped her grandmother taking her own breath. Elena bit her nail expecting and outburst of some kind. "He's your guard not some-"

"Lo se," she said meekly looking down at her tummy. Now knowing that, Isabel could tell that she had a small bump. "We were just talking one night and I… We didn't force it…. He was really gentle. I'm 13 weeks along."

It was like Elena couldn't even form a proper sentence. Her cheeks were burning about relying this information to her younger sister and grandmother. Isabel only thought for a moment knowing that Elena is pregnant. Then getting excited, Elena was going to have a baby. Sure, she wasn't married but that was something that could easily be fixed. It wasn't like they didn't know who the dad was.

"At least we don't have to worry about you dying," said Naomi jokingly breaking the silence before smiling. "Well congratulations. When are you going to tell Gabe?"

Isabel noticed that Elena only bit her lip looking down at the blanket. "I think Gabe might already know but I'll tell him later."

Isabel touched her sister's swell as she only smiled. Oh this was exciting as she got giddy at the idea of her sister having a baby. "Why is Elena getting sick though?"

"I don't know why," said Luisa, "but I think it's so only her body is ready to carry one."

"That explains why Elena was sick longer then you. We all thought it was the stomach flu when she was just having morning sickness," mused Naomi as Luisa only nodded along. Isabel only realized that she did have the stomach flu and Elena was at risk of catching it. What if something happened to the baby?

Isabel only pushed those thoughts aside and nodded as she thought of something that she could do to help her sister. "Is there anything I could do Elena? I'll help you all of the time and won't leave your side."

"Oh you don't have to do anyt-"

"I want to, por favor?"

"I'll let you know," she said as she propped herself up on the bed looking happy that she wasn't all that sick. Isabel squeezed her hand showing that she would be there with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifth Month**

"Evening is a-falling, so rest your weary head. Don't cry little baby, sleep tight in your bed. The jaquins are a-nestling, way up in the trees. The scent of springtime flowers floating on the breeze. The full moon is a-shining in the sky above. Hush now little darling, bundled up with love," sang Isabel as she sat with Elena as they leaned against a bucket. She wasn't much of a singer, but it was their mothers lullaby. She swayed with her sister gently, trying to get her stomach to quell.

She watched as Elena started to nod off next to her. It was only mid-morning and she was going to go back to sleep. Naps was the best thing that she could do. Isabel swept a stray hair out of her face and took a wet cloth to wash away the vomit. She wasn't puking as much and should be stopping soon.

"Isabel have you seen-" started Esteban as she looked up at him. Elena was resting against her shoulder on the floor of Isabel's bedroom. She had put all of her inventions on the back burner to help take personal care of her sister. Apparently, pregnant women needed a lot of sleep and buckets to puke in. At least right now.

"Elena is currently napping, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep," she said making a beeping noise as she giggled. Elena snorted in her sleep that only made Isabel laugh a little harder, but not enough to wake her sister.

"We have a council meeting," he said crossly. "I guess we can push it back again."

That's what has been happening since her abeulo and Esteban were told about her pregnancy at least. Instead of at 9 every morning, it had been pushed back to after lunch. Isabel could tell that Esteban wasn't happy about how things were changing. Both of them were happy for Elena about the baby, but she could tell that Esteban wasn't really happy. She strongly suspected that he would be singing a different tune once it was born.

"I'll help put you to bed," she said as she pulled her sister up and the covers back. For a moment, Isabel smiled at the sight of Elena in her bed. For as long as she could remember Isabel would crawl into Elena's bed and not the other way around until now. She gently closing the door behind her. Then finding her grandmother to learn how to make quesadilla's. She wanted to learn something that she could help with the baby, so learning how to cook was her next skill.

They both gathered in the royal kitchen. Isabel only nodded along as her abuela as she tried to show her how to cook the quesadillas.

"We need only a little bit of spices!" she cried as Luisa tried to show her how to add in the spices and peppers.

"Elena's going to react different to each food she eats mija. She was able to eat them yesterday," reminded Luisa as she showed her how to add the meat into the shell. Isabel only looked a little disappointed wondering if it was really okay to eat spicy things.

"Why don't you go find Elena, we'll have them for lunch," said Luisa kissing her granddaughter's forehead noticing the slight disappointment.

Isabel now only walked through the halls with confidence as she looked for Elena. She learned how to make the quesadilla's all by herself with only Luisa supervising. Maybe they would have lunch together as she skipped along. She heard her sister in this hall somewhere, her nap long over by now. She stopped and listened for a moment. Elena was giggling about something. Isabel turned her head as she saw Elena with Gabe.

Oh, she thought for a moment before hesitating. It wasn't that she didn't like Gabe but generally a little dismissive of him. They were also pretty private about showing affection and what not. Sure Elena would be a little touchier with him such as holding hands and a chaste cheek kiss here and there. They never kissed in public or did anything out of the ordinary. Isabel didn't want to interrupt them as she saw him touch her stomach.

"Isa!" called out Elena as they saw her. "Come over here."

She walked over feeling a little awkward at the intimate moment they were having.

"I need you to make a very very important decision for us," said Elena as Isabel only stood up straighter that she could help. Her eyes light up at the idea of some sister time.

"Do you need help with something?" she asked as Elena gave Gabe an Isabel will decide face. She didn't know what they were talking about. Both of them looked pretty happy about something. Elena was clutching a bucket in case she puked.

"Yes, we're discussing names," said Gabe.

"And we want your opinion if we should use moms name, Lucia. Or dad's name, Raul," inquired Elena gently. Isabel looked at them for a moment unsure about what to add. Naming the baby is one of the most important decisions. They would have their name for the rest of their lives. The fact that they wanted her opinion touched her as she smiled at her mother's name.

She looked down at the floor thinking about it seriously, biting her lip. They would have a lot to live up to if they were to be named directly after her parents. Then the fact that both of them really should pick a name that they really liked. Both of them looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"I think you should," she said softly, "maybe as a middle name."

"I win," said Elena. "Gabe thinks that we should one of their names as a first name. I think we should agree on o-"

With that Elena puked directly into her bucket. Isabel moved forward to hold her sister's hair back as Gabe backed away. She only smiled at him thankful for the sister moment. Gabe was good about letting them have sister time.

"Thank you Isa," she said as she pressed her face against the top of the bucket. "I should be thankful to have a good nurse."

She flushed at the compliment that she had been able to care for Elena.

"Well, not much longer. Abuela said that I would be going through more than just puking," she said seriously. "Don't worry Isa, I'll always need you."

"I made lunch," she said brightly. "Come on."

She took her sisters hand as she pulled her sister to the kitchens. Elena only shrugged toward Gabe and he left to do his rounds. They made their way to the kitchen to eat the quesadilla's.

"Hmm, Isa these are really great. You'll have to cook more," said Elena as she ate two. Pride swelled in her chest that she could cook just as well as she could make an invention. "You'll have to teach me!"

They giggled together as Isabel only told her that abuela taught her everything.

"So how is your inven..." started Elena as they door opened behind them.

"Your majesty," said a guard, Felix, as he entered the kitchen looking for her. Isabel only frowned that Elena shouldn't be rushing her about and around.

Suspiciously, Isabel only followed as she made sure that Elena didn't get hurt. Sure she didn't know anything about pregnancy but she could only try to help. Nobody said anything as she just followed. Good, because she would argue if anyone said anything else. They were in the middle of the grand entrance hall where Esteban and Francisco were talking with a woman and a young girl maybe about eleven years old.

Gabe came up behind them as Isabel only wondered what they were here for.

"Oh oh oh dang it, why does my family have to be useful," muttered Gabe as she saw a woman with long dark red hair come into the room. Her hair braided back and a bright blue skirt grazing the floor. Next to her stood a girl not much young than Isabel wearing a green skirt and loose blouse.

"Until we find a suitable midwife, the village midwife will be doing a routinely check up with you," said Esteban as he looked at Gabe who was making a face. "Elena this is Senora Maya Fererra- Montoya and her apprentice and daughter Veronica S- Gabriel what are you doing?"

Isabel only looked at Gabe as he was just trying to hid himself behind a pillar. Elena only put her arms around his she smiled warm. The 13 year old only looked at the woman and her apprentice skeptical. The young girl couldn't have been older than 12.

"Gabe!" cried out the younger girl as she ran up to him and everyone looked them with a surprised look. Gabe only cleared his throat and smiled down at the girl before letting go of Elena to hug the girl. His cheeks were pink as the younger girl talked on about Tomas couldn't braid hair and he was the only one that could get it tight enough.

"Alright it looks like I have some explaining to do," he said sheepishly before walking over to the midwife. "Everyone this is my aunt Maya and my cousin Veronica. Maya, Veronica, this is councilman Francisco, chancellor Esteban, and the princesses Elena and Isabel."

"I've heard so much about you from Gabe," said Veronica, "You're right they are pretty." Isabel looked at them stunned that this was some of Gabe's family. His aunt was a midwife and his cousin looked somewhat like him. They all had the same nose...

"Wait, so your aunt is going to be Elena's temporary midwife?" questioned Isabel as everyone else only looked amused now. "That's kind of nice that your family is involved with the baby."

Isabel didn't know much about Gabe's family but she noticed that he only tried to get her to stop from saying anything else. His aunt and cousin only looked at him taking in what she was saying. It took Maya and Veronica to know what was going on.

"Wait is the baby yours?" asked Maya with her eyes wide at the suddenness of the question. Oh, thought Isabel, he didn't tell any of his family yet. Isabel only stepped closer to her sister and took her hand. Gabe only stood there glued to his spot as everyone looked at him. Oh he clearly didn't tell his family yet at all. Gabe only cleared his throat as he looked at them his face pink.

"Yes, the baby is mine," he said confessing. "I wrote to you to come and visit but I guess the letter never got there in time before…"

Isabel studied her grandfather and Esteban wondering what their reactions were. Esteban only flushed for a moment and Isabel looked at him suspiciously. Was he embarrassed to say anything to his family? Elena gave Gabe a sharp look. Francisco only looked at Gabe sternly wondering why he didn't tell his own family.

"You didn't tell your family Gabe?" asked Francisco to him sharply.

"That's my fault," said Esteban begrudgingly as everyone looked at him. "I didn't want him telling anyone about Elena. Rumors shouldn't be spreading…"

Isabel only sent her cousin a look of disapproval along with her abuelo. At least it wasn't Gabe's fault as Isabel hugged her sister around her waist. Elena hugged back in a side hug. She would have her baby just fine and nothing bad could go wrong. That didn't matter though since Veronica and Maya only looked positively delighted at the fact that Gabe had gotten together with Elena. Veronica was smiling, giddy on her feet, and Maya only put her hand on her chest.

She looked at her cousin before deciding to ignore Esteban until they had their private time. With that Esteban and Francisco left with both of them arguing about the letter. Gabe following them for a moment as Isabel only stayed close to Elena, holding one hand.

Maya took Elena's other hand as they talked about diet and exercise as they walked around the palace. Veronica only followed as did Isabel. She wasn't going to miss what they were talking about. Isabel was going to help her sister as much as she could.

"Are you helping with the birth?" asked Maya to Isabel.

"Yes, I want Isabel right next to me," said Elena as Isabel only flushed with pride. She was going to be a part of the delivery. Isabel took Elena's hand as they continued to walk around. Maya asked a lot of questions as Elena answered them as honestly as she could. Veronica taking notes as Isabel noticed her writing and walking. For a moment Isabel spaced out wondering if she should be doing writing anything down as well. In an encouraging way, Isabel squeezed her sisters hand. Everything was going to be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Month 6**

Isabel walked to her sister's room with the thought of breakfast. Ever since they were little they would eat breakfast together. Sometimes even the same thing served the same way. Even while she was pregnant, Elena always managed to get up early enough to eat breakfast with her. Today, Elena was an hour late to their breakfast. So she thought to gather up her sister. Naomi wouldn't be here until after lunch to help out.

"Elena?" she questioned as she knocked on the door. Then peered in after turning the knob and looked toward her sisters bed. Her eyes adjusted to the dark as she noticed two forms in her sisters bed. Oh so Gabe had moved into Elena's room already? Isabel flushed that she didn't even notice. Then again, she wasn't going into her sisters room late at night, any more at least.

She walked out of the room and backed into someone walking by. She turned quickly to see her cousin standing there unsure what to say to him.

"Isabel are you okay?" asked Esteban as he saw his youngest cousin. Isabel looked up at him as she looked at her sister's door a little embarrassed. Then remembered that she was still mad at Esteban for keeping this a secret from Gabe's mother. She didn't need to go after him about that, his mother did that for her last week. It was a week into the new month and Elena was into her sixth month. Only three more months left as she grew anxious.

She kept telling herself that everything was going to be fine. Elena was going to have the baby and raise it. Gabe is going to be a great dad and everyone was just so supportive. Naomi has been cooking for her and getting advice from her mother. Her grandparents helping with running the country. Esteban was supposed to be taking everything easy on her.

"I'm fine, I just I didn't know Gabe moved into her room," she said shrugging as Esteban's expression changed. His eyes wide and his mouth dropped open. He was fully aware at this stage of her pregnancy that there was only things Gabe could do to help her. Things that Isabel did not need to see. Isabel only gave him a strange look before walking off.

"What did you see?" he asked as tried to compose himself following her.

"Nothing, just the two of them sleeping," said Isabel as the door opened behind them. What else could she have seen? Elena stood in the frame rubbing her eyes as she yawned. She looked like she had a good night's sleep. In fact, since Elena stopped puking she had that glow to her. Even as she just woke up Elena looked good. Her face fuller, hair shiny, and her skin glowing.

"Isa, did you try coming in?" she asked as Isabel stood up straight. She wasn't going to cause her sister any stress and ease any she might have.

"Yes, I thought to let you know that breakfast is ready," she remarked as Esteban only rolled his eyes before giving Elena his own report. Isabel only looked at the note in his hand noticing how long it was. He was supposed to be taking it easy unless, he was cutting it in half. Elena didn't even notice as she rubbed her eyes of any sleep.

"The royal seamstress wants to know about more pregnancy gowns and baby clothes," said Esteban as he read to the halfway mark. At this Isabel sighed in relief, before she was heavily showing she and Gabe got married. Just a small one with a few family and friends. That was stressing her out and Gabe had to finish all of the preparations for her. On top of being queen and this…

"I can help," said Isabel trying to be of use. There was nothing she could do about ruling, but everything else she could help. Picking out dresses couldn't be too difficult. Then baby clothes would just be plain fun.

"Thanks Isa," said Elena as she went and grabbed one of her newer dresses. Isabel noticed that it was a little tight, but it fit around her belly just fine. They made their way to the seamstress's room as Elena had to get sized again. They had to make her a new dress every month. Waiting for them sat their abuela waiting there with the food.

"Esteban told me that you were coming here. I figured you would want breakfast," said Luisa giving her granddaughter the food. "You're eating for two!"

Isabel smiled as she looked at Senora Garcia as she pulled out colorful fabric from a chest. Then all of the embellishments that she would use to decorate her clothes. Buttons, beads, and such as Isabel found herself staring at the prettiest shade of green. Her eyes looked over at her sister and grandmother who seemed to not being paying any attention.

"What color?" asked the royal dressmaker as Elena only focused on her food. Luisa gushing over her baby bump. Her grandmother saying something soothing as Isabel only looked at the cloth for a moment before turning to her sister. By now Elena didn't need someone to hold her hair back as she vomited. Instead, she only wanted to eat and take long walks. She was having other symptoms that she was told was a private matter.

"Isa, you pick," said Elena as she rubbed her stomach. Elena had been getting bigger and now everyone who didn't know already, would sure know now. "You know exactly what to pick."

At this she sighed thinking of the possibilities before choosing the green. Nothing was too difficult so far and as she helped Elena to the stool in the middle of the room. Senora Garcia getting her measurements. Luisa and Elena only discussed something quietly and briefly as Elena held her arms out.

She watched her sister still come off as graceful standing in the middle of the room. Despite being 6 months along by now, Elena still looked very regal. At 19, Elena was still just as beautiful as she could be. Elena spoke to one of the assistants about something before walking over to Isabel and started measuring.

"I figured since I was getting a new dress you should too," said Elena as she rubbed her stomach. "Isa you've been a big help."

"I haven't really done anything," she said thinking about everything since she was told. Well, she learned to cook and held her hair back if that helped her at all. It didn't seem like enough as she wanted to do something more.

"Just being here helps," said Elena as Naomi came right into the room. Isabel only smiled at the other girl, she was like having another sister around. Naomi holding a basket filled with something as she opened it. Right away, Isabel could tell that it smelt bad like garlic and a lot of it. Elena seemed to be relishing in the horrible smell. Naomi only looked disgusted too.

"She's been having weird cravings," laughed Naomi at the face on Isabel's face. "It's reheated fish and garlic seasoning, almost a cup of it."

Ew, she thought, hoping that she wouldn't go through this herself one day. The fact that Naomi was cooking for her the strange things some of the time meant a lot to Elena. Of course the cooks were making food as well, but Naomi wanted to help. So the strangest requests were going right to her. Isabel picked out another fabric for a second dress as she watched Naomi rub her back. She could have done that.

"Naomi I can rub-," said Isabel as Elena just took her hand making her stand in front of her. Then Elena put her hand on her stomach as she could feel something move in her. Oh my gosh the baby was kicking. There was a little person in there kicking.

"It's kicking!" A look of awe crossed her face as even the seamstress wanted to touch her stomach. Elena only looked elated that everyone wanted to feel. At this Isabel only smiled. For a moment doubt ran through her mind. What if Elena was going to spend all of her time with the baby? The kick made her think of that a baby would require her undivided attention. Between ruling and a baby she wouldn't have anytime for her. The smile on her face drooped for a moment as her abuela and Naomi picked at more cloth for baby clothes.

"Are you okay Isa?" asked Elena as she put her own hand on her stomach.

"You're still going to have time for me after the baby is born, right?" she asked right out. Her stomach flipped for a moment as Elena only smiled. Elena took her hand and put it on her stomach. The baby still kicking in her.

"Isa, I could have 12 children and I'll still make time for you," said Elena sincerely as she put her hand over hers. At this Isabel giggled at the touch. Maybe they would be okay after all.

"Really?"

"Really."


	5. Chapter 5

**Month 8**

Generally, Isabel didn't notice the help of the others with Elena. The others were taking responsibilities for her that Isabel couldn't really do herself. Naomi was getting trade agreements matched up with Dona Paloma. Esteban being her right hand regnant. Her abuelo being her left. Luisa had been catering to Elena and doing just about anything. Gabe got a small promotion, enough to have him not do patrols at odd hours. Elena still insisted on doing many things herself. She had entered her third trimester and Maya had moved in, Veronica visiting often. Isabel helping wherever she could; cooking, back rubs, and a lot of quiet time.

"Princess Elena," said a voice as Isabel only looked up from her book listening. Who could possibly be looking for Elena at a time like this? Whoever was here, she wasn't aware of. Peaking from behind the wall she saw two men meeting with someone. She looked them both before realizing who they were. That was Prince Alonso and King Juan Ramon. That was them at the door as she heard Francisco greet them. Isabel peeked out from the door as she saw the king and prince talk with her grandfather. Prince Alonso clearly not paying any attention as he looked for her sister.

"Esteban," she whispered hurriedly as she saw her cousin walk by. He looked around for the voice as she gestured for him to come over. Standing up straight Esteban walked up to his cousin.

"What is King Juan Ramon and Prince Alonso doing here?"

"I invited them," he said as if it was obvious. At this Isabel's face grew annoyed as she stared at her cousin to the point where he felt uncomfortable.

"You invited King Juan Ramon and Prince Alonso here, during her eighth month?! What were you thinking? Esteban, Elena is going to give birth next month. She might even have the baby early. You're going to stress her out by having them here," fumed Isabel as she looked at her cousin with a glare in her eyes. Her arms crossed in annoyance. Esteban only looked at his cousin shocked that she spoke out like this.

"While it was my idea," he started to say as Isabel only narrowed her eyes.

"Your idea? What is this? You're not a king Esteban. It's Elena and I know you're trying to help but she has to be involved and she can't right now," protested Isabel not letting her rant stop. Esteban still stared at her incredulously that she was standing up against him. He backed up as he nervously pulled at his ascot. "Get rid of them before Elena sees."

"Listen, Isabel," he started to say.

"Don't listen Isabel me," she said biting back. At this Esteban only sputtered at his cousins frankness. "I've been trying to help Elena as much as I can. Everyone has and _you are not_ _helping_."

With this she stalked off mad him as he only stared unsure what to make of this encounter. Both her abuelo and abuela were already talking to King Juan Ramon as Isabel just looked at Prince Alonso putting on a smile. Esteban had joined them as did the others as they walked in before reluctantly joining them.

She watched as Elena walked in talking with Gabe about being nice. She walked over to her sister seeing if she could help with anything. Isabel only smiled as she watched Prince Alonso's face change. His face fell at the sight of her, his jaw dropped, and dark eyes only grew wide at what he was seeing. Besides the pregnant stomach, Elena was dressed in a pretty purple dress that Isabel had picked out. So she looked great as well as very pregnant.

"Ahh Princess Elena, don't you look positively glowing," remarked King Juan Ramon as she tried to curtsy. "And don't you look so grown up Princess Isabel."

At this Isabel only curtsied herself warming at the compliment. Of course Prince Alonso only ignored her, as he did the last couple of times that they meet. She listened closely to them for a moment as they talked in quiet whispers. Everyone else was just getting the table ready. Esteban and Francisco talking with Gabe about paying attention.

"Didn't you read the letter she sent us?"

"No I didn't," he whined as he spotted Gabe a snarl on his face. "Did she marry her guard? A princess shouldn't marry a guard!"

His father sent him a look. "Many countries don't have rules of who a princess can and can't marry. Your mother wasn't a royal and Princess Elena looks happy."

Isabel only faked yet another smile when they spotted her as she pulled out her sister's chair for her. Then took a seat to her right as Alonso sat on her left. Staying close to her sister, everyone was invited to sit down and snack right away as King Juan Ramon and her abuelo and cousin talked. Gabe was eyeing Alonso as he paid attention to what the men were talking about.

That meant that Prince Alonso would be talking with her and Elena. From the corner of her eye she could see Naomi come into the room. Isabel was only thankful that she was here. Naomi only sat down next to Isabel as she smiled at her.

"So when will the baby be here?" asked Alonso before Elena could answer, Isabel stepped right in.

"Next month," she said as Elena only smiled at her sister as she squeezed her hand. After just as the lunch was served did things lighten up. Prince Alonso had turn his focus from Elena to Naomi who only promptly ignored him.

Isabel only watched as Elena got up to use the bathroom.

1 minute went by.

2 minutes went by.

After three Isabel got up from her seat to see if Elena was okay. The others thought nothing of it but maybe she was just being paranoid.

"Isabel you don't need to," said Elena as she put her hand on the door, before putting her hand on her bump. She winced as Isabel put her hand on her sisters forehead but she wasn't warm but it couldn't be the baby. She was only 8 and a half months! She had to have a full term 9 month pregnancy, shouldn't she? Veronica and Maya said something about a baby being born early could mean a variety of things...

"Elena is something wrong with the baby?" she asked concerned putting her own hand on her stomach. Gabe came up behind her seeing what was wrong. They were gone too long and that's when he came after 5 minutes. After 5 minutes of being gone, he had to get up and see if she was alright. He loved seeing her pregnant. By now he would rarely leave her side for the 5 minutes to even be up.

"Elena how close are the contractions?" he asked as Isabel only gaped. She was already having contractions? When? Elena held up 4 fingers as Isabel gasped. 4 minutes apart? What? She remembered talking with Veronica and what would happen. If Elena was having contractions that means that the baby was going to come that day. Today. Just before dinner even.

"We have to get her to the birthing room," cried out Isabel. "Hurry and I'll get Maya, carry her or something."

"Alright first of all, no it wouldn't be safe for me to carry her," he said turning to Isabel, "and they started this morning. She can still walk and do stuff but it'd just hurt a little. I've told your grandmother already to keep an eye out." He took a breath looking apologetically because he didn't tell her. Then her turned to Elena. "Elena you know if they're less than 5 minutes apart you are in active labor."

At this Elena went pale and Isabel didn't blame her. She thought that she could work as late as possible. Then the fact that she had been having them all morning. Isabel was also thankful that Gabe knew about this stuff. After 7 brothers and a midwife for an aunt, he would know about this stuff. For this Isabel was internally grateful that Elena ended up with Gabe instead of Alonso, who was trying to flirt with Naomi in the next room.

"Elena are you okay? Is the baby going to be okay?" she asked as she put a hand on the small of her back and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine Isa and so is the baby, don't worry."

"Hector, Hector," whispered Gabe in a rush to a nearby guard. The other guard only walked over to them cautiously looking at Elena who took deep breaths. "Get my aunt, go and get my aunt please. Isabel would you mind getting her to the room."

The look on his face just read, oh she's doing this now. Hector ran to go get Maya as Elena started taking deep breaths. Isabel took her hand and lead her slowly to the room they set aside for her to have her baby. She heard Gabe telling the others in the next room about having the baby early. Quickly, she opened the door as Maya came rushing to the room. She looked surprised that the baby was coming just as everyone else.

Next thing she knew everyone was on their way to find them. Even King Juan Ramon was there with a panicking Alonso. Gabe was telling another guard, Felix, to pull Veronica out of class at the school.

"Alright, we only need two people in the room. Gabriel, you stay outside or I will personally kick you out. So Luisa and Isa..." started Maya as she escorted Elena into the room. Gabe only rolled his eyes, he probably wasn't allowed in the room when his mother went into labor either. Luisa followed quickly enough as Isabel just hung back for a moment letting it all sink in. Elena was having the baby. She still had another month as Isabel only shook her head not right now. Naomi went in after her friend in her place. Her legs were shaking as she saw her sister one last time before shutting the door.

"She's having it now," shouted Alonso after a couple of minutes of silence. For some reason he started to panic. Maybe it was because she was having contractions right next to him? Either way, Alonso started to hyperventilate as King Juan Ramon and Francisco started to pat his back trying to get him to calm down. Ironically enough, it was Gabe that only stared at the door with a goofy smile on his face. That baby was coming today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note** : There is a birth in this. It's not graphic, but a little warning.

 **Authors Note 2: Spanish notes that I have picked up on.**

 **Translation:**

"They're wonderful Mija. You did such a good job. Your mother would have been so proud of you."

* * *

"Contractions? Contractions!? Is this something that I could catch?" asked Alonso panicking. "I was sitting right next to her."

At this she could hear Gabe mutter are you kidding and gave him a dirty look clearly annoyed. Isabel couldn't help but think how stupid he was shaking her own head in dismay. The others only shook their heads amused as King Juan Ramon only touched his forehead. They all gathered outside the room just waiting to hear something. The midwife had let Luisa and Naomi in but everyone outside holding their breaths.

"Oh Alonso, your mother really spoils you," said King Juan Ramon. Yea, thought Isabel, more like kept him in the dark. It was like he was having a panic attack. Gabe would make a better prince in this case. Ironically enough, Gabe wasn't panicking and was waiting patiently.

Isabel only stood there watching the door hoping to hear a baby cry sometime soon. She was supposed to be in there but couldn't bring herself to go in. She bit her bottom lip and only watched the chaos all around her as Elena was in there having a baby. She wanted to scream at all of them to shut up, but that might startle Elena in the next room.

Then the door opened.

"Oh nope," said the blond as she exited the room her skin flushed at something. "I am not watching that. I'm never having children. There's blood, I think something was pink. Elena it felt like she was burning and she wanted to push but Maya said not to..." Naomi left her voice trail off as she looked at everyone. She squirmed a bit feeling uncomfortable. Isabel became unfocused as she thought of her sister in the next room. The 13 year old only swayed a little on her feet.

Prince Alonso only turned white as his father and Francisco tried to keep him calm. Alonso put one hand on his head and fainted, she saw him hit the floor. She heard Esteban mutter a small finally under his breath.

At this Isabel only paled but couldn't bring herself to go in there. She had promised Elena that she would be there for her. Instead, she was out in the hall with Naomi and all of the boys. Even King Juan Ramon was pretty excited about the baby.

"Gabriel, you are doing a great job through this entire birth," she heard King Juan Ramon say. Isabel just stared at the door that had her sister and grandmother on the other side. Why couldn't she bring herself to go in there herself? She looked at Naomi who only sat down next to Mateo who was informed by another guard. She heard Gabe mention something about seven brothers in passing behind her.

Oh right, it was fear. Fear that her sister was going die in delivery, she had heard the stories. Then despite Elena telling her over and over that nothing was going to change between them, she was afraid that all of her time would be with the baby. Elena assured that it wouldn't happen. She heard Mateo ask how everything was going and if they needed any magical assistance.

"When did the contractions start?" she could hear Mateo as she only wondered herself as she heard Gabe answer.

"Around 6 a.m."

In a quick rush Veronica came rushing into the hall before going into the room not even looking at the others. She was eleven and was able to help many woman have children as an apprentice. Not even a full blown midwife yet. She couldn't even go in after her sister. Isabel tried to talk herself into going in there after Veronica. Heart pounding she reached for the door before it opened again.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked pointing down to the passed out Alonso before shrugging. "She's not fully dilated yet. It'll be another twenty minutes or so before she starts pushing. Then maybe another 15 before the baby is here."

Isabel let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding then smiled at the girl. Elena was going to be fine, no baby yet, but she was going to be fine. Anxiously, she bounced on her feet making a silent promise to herself to wait for Elena no matter what. She stood next to Veronica who only looked up at her knowingly. Elena was having a baby as she took a breath letting that sink in once gain. It was really happening.

"I want to come in," said Isabel remembering her promise that she would stay with Elena. She was going to be there through and through.

"She's been waiting for you," said Veronica with a shrug before holding the door opened for her.

"You?" asked an appalled Esteban forgetting about her maniacal rant, "Isabel you are too young to know about delivering babies. You are a princess-"

"I'm younger than Isabel and I know," argued Veronica, eyes flashing at him as if threatening him. At this Esteban stepped back away from the girl looking nervous. "She's fine to come in."

Ignoring her cousin she rolled her eyes at him, still not happy with him. With that Isabel walked into the room her head held high as she watched Elena. She couldn't bring herself to come into the room right away with Maya and Veronica. Her abuela already helping where she could.

Her sister sat propped up in the middle of the bed with her legs spread out and taking deep breaths. Veronica holding her wrist and counting out loud. Tentatively, she looked around the room noticing that there was already a little bassinet for the baby to sleep in. Then some of the unisex baby clothes on the dresser to put the baby in.

"Isa, come here," said Elena as she walked over and took her sisters hand. Elena was breathing heavy and already in a birthing dress.

"Elena," she started to say as she looked up and down her sister. Tongue tied she forgot what she was going to say. She nodded hello to her grandmother who only smiled and sat next to Maya leaving a space for her to sit.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked as she winced and took in a deep breath. She looked as if she couldn't talk for long or much at all. Isabel only took her sisters hand. Veronica gave her a damp cloth to help wipe off the sweat. Isabel sat down next to her sister ready to help with the birth. Whatever that might be.

"You're doing great," she said with a smile on her face assuring her. Elena smiled weakly at her as she appeared to be holding back for a bit. Isabel brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. "I'm going to be here for you, no matter what."

Elena's dark hair matted across her forehead as she sweated. She grimaced as she squeezed her hand not daring to let go. Isabel didn't pay any attention to Maya or Veronica in the room. She made eye contact with her abuela who only nodded back. Elena took a deep breath as she put on hand on her tummy.

"Elena, you're doing fine," said Veronica upbeat, "better than most new moms. If you have the sudden urge to scream or hit my cousin, take all of that energy and push when we say, okay?"

She giggled at the idea of hitting Gabe before nodding seriously. Everyone was soon in position. Luisa next to Maya to help on that end. Veronica and Isabel next to Elena so that they would talk to her. Isabel was going to have bruises on her hand from her squeezing. It would be worth it in the end though. Elena took another long breath unable to say anything. She watched as Elena squeezed her eyes shut in either pain or anticipation before opening them. The swell in her stomach only grew as anxious as she had become closer and closer. They were just waiting for the go head to start pushing.

"Okay," said Maya as she adjusted a blanket over her open knees. "Elena you can start pushing."

With that Elena lurched herself forward pushing on her stomach. Isabel squeezed her hand back as Elena grunted in pain. Elena bit her lip as Isabel wiped the sweat from her head. Don't look down she kept telling herself. Don't look down.

"A couple big pushes like that," persisted Maya as Elena lurched forward again.

"You're doing really good Elena," reminded Isabel encouragingly before nodding taking another breath.

Oh gosh, oh gosh, she thought as Elena was going to be a mom really quick. Isabel covered her mouth with her other hand. She silently reminded herself to not look down as Elena pushed again. She wiped her forehead and looked down at Maya and Luisa who had been silent the entire time. Elena pushed again as Isabel couldn't help but how many times Elena was going to…

Then they heard crying. A loud piercing wail filled the room as Elena laid back utterly spent from the toll on her body. Isabel felt proud of her sister as she didn't cry or scream from another body coming out of her. Maya handed the baby to Luisa as she got ready again.

"Don't get too comfortable Elena, there's another head. You're having twins."

Don't look down still ringing in her ears. That was why she went into labor early. Elena was having twins? There was two! Oh my gosh, Elena was having twins. Except she didn't really look that big. Could they not tell? That didn't matter as she got excited at the idea for a moment.

"Elena did you hear that? You're having twins. There's two!" said Veronica unable to hide her enthusiasm. Elena pushed again as Isabel tried to keep herself from looking. Isabel took the damp cloth to her forehead wiping away the sweat. Veronica only holding her other hand and keeping track of her pulse. Isabel only admired the girl for keeping her mind on the job and not being grossed out.

At hearing this Elena started to cry out in pain. Veronica gave her a pillow as Isabel only watched her grandmother handle a screaming infant in her arms. Elena screamed into the pillow. Maya only gave her a nod to start pushing as Isabel watched her sister lurch forward in vigor. Isabel only wiped her sister's forehead and held Elena's hand which was making hers lose circulation. That was when she noticed that Elena was crying in pain. She was never going to have children…

Then another wail, a loud piercing cry from both Elena and the second baby.

"It's two girls!" said Veronica excitedly.

"One more push," said Maya as she watched the other baby being handed to Veronica to hold. Elena pushed something else out that she couldn't see and then it was silent. Isabel only watched as Maya and Luisa put the babies on Elena's chest. Maya still working on something down in Elena's lower zone. Oh, she thought looking at the babies. Elena had twins and she only watched as they lay there on Elena's chest. There was blood on them as she watched fascinated that they already knew what they were doing already as they suckled on her for food.

Elena only touched them putting a hand on their heads and looked at them. Veronica left the other side of the bed and Luisa took her place.

"They're beautiful," said a choked up Elena as Isabel only put her hand on her sister's shoulder and resting her head against her. That was when she noticed that Elena was crying and then herself. Her sister had a baby. She had two. This was a better feeling then anything.

"They're maravilloso mija. Tu hizo un trabajo tan bueno," said her grandmother looking at Elena and the babies. "Tu madre habría estado tan orgulloso de ti."

At this they were quiet that Queen Lucia couldn't be here to witness the birth of her first grandchildren. At this Isabel looked down at the babies herself wondering if they looked like their mother in some way.

"They already look like you a bit," said Isabel as she touched a head after a moment. They were adorable and so tiny compared to what she thought they would look like. Elena was big but it didn't look like twins. She saw the tears run down Elena's cheek for a moment just watching them.

"Gracias, thank you both for being here," stuttered Elena just looking at the two of them. The moment was broken as soon as she said her next words, however. "I feel as if I'm wrapped in a diaper."

"Well the bleeding will last awhile," said Maya with a chuckle. She was still working on Elena's lower half as she was just wrapped as there was blood. Veronica had left to tell everyone out in the hall as she heard shouting.

"There's twins?"

"There's two?"

"Twins!"

"Two!"

"Oh prince Alonso don't faint again. Oh dear..."

"Let me see."

After hearing that the door open as Gabe pounced in. She watched as he stopped short seeing the babies on Elena's chest. Before saying anything to Elena, Gabe went up and hugged his aunt and cousin. Then wrapped his arms around Luisa and around her. At this Isabel only hugged back as she smiled into his uniform. Elena was going to be a great madre. Everyone had crowded in after both Gabe and Elena had time with the babies.

"Did you have a name picked out?" asked King Juan Ramon as everyone gathered in the room now. Elena holding one baby and Gabe was holding another as Isabel only watched like a proud aunt. She hadn't held a baby yet, but stood by watching as everyone crowded around. Both her and Gabe shared a look as they looked down at the babies. They weren't expecting two.

"Well we wanted to name one Mirabelle Lucia. Lucia after mami and Mirabelle because it means wondrous," said Elena as she looked at the baby in her arms. In order to tell them apart, Maya had tied a red ribbon around the ankle of the baby. The red meant that she was born first and Elena was holding her. Mirabelle sounded like such a pretty name.

"Fit for a princess," said Francisco smiling at hearing Lucia's name being used.

"Then Iliana Felicidad. It means ray of light and happiness," said Gabe as he and Elena shared a look. Elena was going to be such a great mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter!**

I might do a blessing party later in the year but I'm not sure how to do it just yet.

* * *

"They're adorable!" cooed King Juan Ramon as he tickled their stomach then touched a nose. "They have Gabe's nose."

Elena wiggled as she smiled in her seat. Isabel next to her as King Juan Ramon and she only smiled. Everyone was able to get a good look at the babies now that they were here. She looked over at the babies and saw that they were kicking slightly. Elena had been able to take a bath and get a goodnights sleep. Isabel was able to watch the babies when Elena and Gabe gone. It wasn't much longer than an hour but she was able to watch them.

Even Alonso was cooing over the babies as he made a funny face. The babies had been cleaned and they were interacting with the family when they were awake. Sitting up Elena only beamed in pride as she smiled them then the babies. Her eyes sparkled every time she looked at them and giggled along with every compliment. Her skin still glowed from her pregnancy that made her even more radiant.

"You know I'd think I'd be a pretty good dad," said Alonso as he successfully made Mirabelle smile. Although, Isabel thought it was gas.

"She's smiling because of gas you know," said Mateo smartly to him as he made it rain bright colors. Alonso stepped back from the day old baby. Gabe had untied the top of Elena's dress for food as Isabel only stepped out with the others.

"We have to thank Queen Elena and Chancellor Esteban for letting us stay here on our way home from Isleworth," said King Juan Ramon as they walked out of the room to the throne room. Isabel only nodded her head as she smiled at King Juan Ramon. "We did not expect your cousin to be so generous around her eighth month, when we had written."

Ohhh thought Isabel for a moment. So that's why they were here. They had written to see if they could stop by on the way home for Isleworth and Esteban just said yes eagerly. Didn't even think about it for a moment. A guard handed her a baby gift that Isabel accepted graciously. She sent her a cousin a look that said she would talk to him later. Esteban was being dumb as he let King Juan Ramon and Prince Alonso come here. Who cares if they had written? He could have told them to go around. He just wanted to get in King Juan Ramon's good graces is what he wanted. She snarled under her breath hoping that he didn't hear her. She heard him mention that King Philip and Queen Everly were part of some new alliance.

Higgins had found them in the throne room.

"Queen Elena and the Lieutenant want you outside in front of the church before you leave," said Higgins breathless. They were only here for one night and they were about to leave. She looked confused as Elena should be feeding still. They all walked to the church with the rest of the family already gathered. Even the jaquins were there.

"Isabel come here," said Elena as she looked over at Gabe. They stood outside of the chapel with everyone else gathered around confused. The only people that seemed to know what was going on was Gabe and Elena. Then maybe the jaquins because they were excited about something.

Skylar was flying around in excitement as Miggs and Luna fawned over the babies.

"They are so cute Queen Elena," said Luna as Mirabelle smiled again. Luna made a funny face that made her make a face pulling away some. Isabel only flattened her dress against her stomach as she danced around a bit.

"Step forward Mateo and Isabel," said Gabe with an air of authority. Raising her eyebrows, Isabel only stepped forward at the request. He was getting a handle on being a ruler, really quick. She looked over at Mateo who also had that puzzled look on his face. Everyone else turned and looked at them.

Besides her grandparents and Esteban there was a small crowd. Mateo's mother was here as was Gabe's entire family. Naomi and her parents stood there as well. Then of course King Juan Ramon and Prince Alonso. Whatever was happening seemed to be a good thing, since not everyone would be here for a bad reason.

"Elena what's going on?" asked Luisa tapping her foot impatiently. She hated to be in the dark about things. Elena shook her head no as Mateo was handed Iliana and Elena handed her Mirabelle. Oh she felt the warmth of the small body in her arms. Oh Mirabelle was so angelic in her arms. She was sleeping already in her arms versus being awake.

"Well, while everyone is here, we decided to make an announcement," said Elena as she stood with Gabe next to her. She watched them both as they made a small speech, happy to have Prince Alonso and King Juan Ramon here, which made Gabe hide something in a cough.

"As we see you two off, we'd like to invite you to the blessing we're going to have in a couple of months," said Gabe, as Isabel only held the baby closer. "We'd like to announce that Isabel and Mateo are going to be the godparents.

At this she nearly dropped the baby in her arms. Around her everyone clapped giving congratulations. King Juan Ramon and Prince Alonso wished them well and would see them in a couple of months. Godmother? She was going to be the godmother? Her eyes light up at the idea of being a godmother. Elena was going to have her hands full, she might need her help.

* * *

The clock chimed midnight as Isabel found herself roaming the halls. It was quiet, too quiet for having twins living in the castle. Her grandmother and Maya said that it was blessing to have them sleep through the night. They recalled stories about how fussy Gabe was as a baby. Then how much Elena was a screamer. His mother came by with food his two younger siblings the other day.

"Elena?" she knocked lightly on her door wondering if she woke the babies by mistake. She held her breath and exhaled when she heard nothing. Gently, she opened the door and look around for a moment. Her room was still neat despite Gabe and two babies living in it. She held her breath when she saw the two infants sleeping in a bassinet. They would get their own rooms when they were just about a year old.

Then she looked down at her sleeping sister wondering if she should wake her. Then she noticed Gabe next to her wondering if she should even bother. It was silly, still thinking she could sneak into bed with her sister. Hopeful, she still made a move.

"Elena," she said gently touching her sisters shoulder. "I can't sleep, can I stay with you?" Elena didn't stir but Gabe did as he looked up at her. For a minute she stood still not wanting to get caught if she had to sneak out.

"Isabel?" he asked blinking awake. "Get in the bed. Right between us."

Breaking into a smile Isabel climbed in between the two. This was right where she needed to be.


End file.
